


[PODFIC] Gender is Hard

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] Gender is Hard 'verse [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Nonbinary Character, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: When Logan was young, gender was simple. Now that he's older, it's a lot more confusing.Podfic of autisticaizawashouta's 'Gender is Hard'.





	[PODFIC] Gender is Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gender is Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557798) by [autisticaizawashouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticaizawashouta/pseuds/autisticaizawashouta). 



> I really have a lot of love for this series, it makes my heart so warm to read and even warmer to record! Apologies for butchered character voices. They'll get a bit better as I find what feels right, promise! I'm hoping to get these out at least once a week, maybe more for the first few.
> 
> All my love to autisticaizawashouta for letting me podfic this! I sincerely hope you enjoy it.

RUNTIME: 05:13

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_x90BH2AB1ARlITLVj1WgJcMW8h9nX4o/view?usp=sharing) to listen!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work or want to chat, I'm easythread on tumblr!


End file.
